


In Celebration of IFD

by melonbutterfly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fast Cars, International Fanworks Day 2015, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seduction, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as close to flying cars as it gets

"No way," Tony exclaims. "I've seen the way you drive that motorcycle, Rogers, and I've seen what it looks like when you take the wheel, Barnes. My cars are hands-off for you two."

The two exchange a glance. Then Barnes focuses on Tony, leaning against the bar where he's sitting in a way that curves his body quite... nicely. "What about if you drive though? I _really_ wanna get into one of those hot machines of yours and I bet you take good care of 'em." He bites his lower lip, and if his eyelashes went any lower his expression would be too indecent to show on TV before ten pm.

Tony stares at him for a moment, then clears his throat. He isn't dead; he can see how hot Barnes is, thank you very much. "So long I'm driving, yeah. They only got two seats though."

They're both of them silent for a moment, then Steve sighs heavily. "It's okay. I can stay here."

"N'aww, Stevie," Barnes drawls, the back of his hand hitting Steve's chest before slowly sliding down. For some reason Tony cannot look away from its slow progress down Steve's chest and belly; it comes to a halt right above his belt. Does Steve always wear such tight t-shirts? "I'm sure Tony here has got a few hot cars with more than two seats, am I right?"

"What?" Tony looks up. "I mean, right."

"It's just not the same." Steve smiles sadly. He looks like somebody ran over his puppy but he's going to forgive them because it's the Christian thing to do. "But it's okay, you two can go."

Eyes focused on Tony, Barnes licks his lower lip. It's shiny and red and indecently plump. "So what do ya say, Stark?"

Tony looks at him, then at Steve's sad, wide eyes. "Alright, fine. JARVIS, show them where the keys are."

Two instant, wide smiles are aimed at him, and then Barnes and Steve make for the elevator.

"I don't want to see any scratches or dents!" Tony calls after them, and then the elevator doors close.

He sighs.

Somebody giggles.

Tony blinks.

Natasha laughs outright. "Oh, that was beautiful. They played you like a fiddle." She fist-bumps Clint, who is still giggling.

Tony blinks again, then grimaces and groans.


	2. spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"So, when are you and Mr. Rogers going to get married?"_

"So, when are you and Mr. Rogers going to get married?" a young woman asks as she hands Bucky the photo she wants him to sign. Why people want his autograph still eludes him, but he sure as hell isn't gonna be rude to them for it. Especially since this is Official Avengers Autograph Signing Hour for Charity. And Bucky probably counts as an Avengers these days, just like Sam, who is signing stuff next to him.

Bucky blinks, not because of the question but because it's literally been the twentieth time he's been asked, and he swore to himself he'd do something if the questions reached that number. So he leans over the table to peer around Natasha, Barton, Banner and Stark, who are sitting between him and Steve. "Hey, Steve!"

Steve sends the current fan off with a smile, then leans across the table as well to look at Bucky. "Yes?"

"People keep asking me when we're gonna get married."

Steve blinks. "Me too, actually."

By this point Bucky has an idea why, of course, mostly because early in Natasha handed him her mobile with a web page open with a speculative article titled "Stucky Manifesto, Analytical Department" about him and Steve, analyzing their behavior in public with actual moving picture evidence and casually mentioning how gay marriage is legal in New York and maybe people should ask either of them if they had set a date yet.

Well, to claim Bucky hadn't ever pondered it before would be a lie, but it wouldn't be true either to say he put serious thought into it. Until the first time someone, pair of giggling teenagers, asked him about it a couple of hours ago, anyway.

And shortly after the third time he was asked he told himself he would do something the twentieth time.

"So, you wanna?"

Steve blinks again. Between them, Barton and Stark's heads whip around to look at Bucky. "Sure," Steve says. Like some sort of tennis match, Stark and Barton's head whip back to him.

Bucky makes a show of looking at the watch on his wrist. "How about April?"

"Sounds good," Steve agrees, then sits back and smiles at the person next in line. Bucky sits back as well and looks at the young woman who, even as she gapes at him, has not forgotten to whip out her phone and is probably filming him. "April," he tells her, signing the picture of him and Steve she handed him with a flourish before handing it back to her.


	3. the writing thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A last minute thing I wrote, inspired by a prompt from [the post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/6371).
> 
> guys i am so bad at the writing thing now i am sorry OTL

"So," Steve starts, then stops.

Bucky blinks at him slowly. "...yes?"

"Uhm." Steve is not panicking; he's not. He's just.

Look, he's aware he has insecurities. Anxieties, even. And personal space and agency and self-determination are such a huge deal for Bucky, completely understandably, and Steve doesn't mind one bit; celebrates it, even. It just leaves him feeling very unsure sometimes how to handle... things. Like the touching thing and all the degrees of it – so brushing arms when they're sitting next to each other is okay, but what about an arm around the shoulders? A hug? Cuddling, even? That thing fortunately was resolved by Bucky, who went ahead and solved the kissing question right along with it. But there are still other lines Steve is wary of crossing.

Like asking Bucky about his past. Or his scars. Or his nightmares. Or why he's got such a crusade against milk now. Or... the writing.

The writing seems to be the most innocuous of the questions Steve has, but he can't be sure of that. Plus, he can't help but think that Bucky... if he wanted Steve to know, he would have told him, right? Except, as Natasha pointed out when Steve tried to talk it through with her, Bucky might think that Steve isn't interested. That's so preposterous – Steve wants to know _everything_ about Bucky – the thought hasn't left Steve in peace since, which is why he's now here, courage gathered.

Well, courage in shambles. But Steve did manage to ask about the glittery hair elastics and butterfly and flower shaped hair clips Bucky likes to wear, and Bucky easily told him, so there's a precedent, right? Steve did manage to ask once, and it was not a disaster.

"What is it?" Bucky asks, one eyebrow raised, and Steve. Well, if he wasn't before, he's panicking now.

"Would you like chicken for dinner?" he blurts out.

For a very long moment Bucky just stares at him. That's the disadvantage of knowing somebody your whole life: they've known you their whole life as well. "How about you tell me what you've been dancing around all week, and after that we debate dinner," Bucky suggests calmly.

A fair suggestion. Reasonable, even. Very... sensible. Yep.

" _Steve._ You're starting to worry me, here."

Okay, that's unacceptable: he's got to do it now. "I just." Blinking, Steve bites his lower lip. "I. You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to. That's totally fine."

"Thank you," Bucky says, very calm. This is not reassuring: these days Bucky is very good at hiding his feelings, only it's not really hiding but habitual self-preservation. It's something he's working on, but he explained once that the good emotions are easier to show than the bad ones.

Shit, Steve is completely messing up here. Taking a deep breath, he forces the question out: "What are you writing?"

Bucky blinks once. Stares at him, blinks some more. Then something in his face gives way; his whole body seems to relax without moving a muscle, and Bucky's face isn't so blank anymore, so calm. Mostly it looks relieved now, but the life is returning to his eyes.

Tongue darting out to wet his lips, Bucky lowers his gaze, then raises it again, because the habit to either stare or not look at people at all is also something he's working on breaking. "Right. Do you remember that time Stark tried to do a book club, but with stories people write about us?"

To be honest, until Bucky brought it up Steve had forgotten. Tony does many things and life in the tower is never boring, something which Steve honestly appreciates more than he's willing to admit most of the time, but Steve doesn't make it a habit to remember everything Tony comes up with. "Yeah? I do now, I mean."

"Well." Bucky ducks his head, rubs the back of his neck. "I got curious about it, so I looked it up. It's called fanfiction, and there's a lot more of it than just about us. There's... a lot of it, about everything, basically. So I started reading some, and I like it, and eventually I started writing some, too. So."

That... wasn't even on Steve's radar. He has to consider this for a moment before he even knows what to think, much less what to say. "That... okay? I'm. To be honest, I don't know much about this at all."

Bucky shrugs. "That's okay."

"No, I mean. Tell me more about it? If you want?"

That makes Bucky blink again, a bit unsure but maybe also a little pleased. "You sure? You don't have to, I know this isn't your kinda thing..."

"I don't know if it's my kinda thing because I don't know anything about it," Steve disagrees. "And you like it, so it must be good. I'd like to know more about it. I, uhm." He ducks his head a little. "I like sharing things with you."

"Oh." Now Bucky really looks pleased; he even smiles, something he doesn't do so often these days. "Okay. So, remember that Star Wars movie we saw? With the girl who kicks ass..."

Leaning back into the sofa cushions, Steve settles in to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll actually manage to write a 100 words one at one point, but don't expect too much from me.
> 
> I'd love to have a prompt or two, so if you have any idea at all, [please let me know](http://flylittlekoala.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
